


keep running 'til we're there

by hidefromeveryone



Series: Bandom One-Shots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Inside jokes, jumping in puddles, laughing, running in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefromeveryone/pseuds/hidefromeveryone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Hat Amphitheatre in Raleigh, North Carolina. </p><p>Show 17 of the twenty one pilots EMØTIØNAL RØADSHØW World Tour. </p><p>It is raining. Josh and Tyler must get from the stage to their dressing room. </p><p>As always, they'll do it together or not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep running 'til we're there

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so when i watched the ERS highlight that was posted today the bit at the end where josh and tyler ran through the rain together holding hands absolutely killed me inside while simultaneously making me smile larger than i can ever remember doing before. i felt i had to write _something_ about this adorable moment. so here it is. 
> 
> fic title is taken from "home" by dotan. 
> 
> shoutout to sienna for being the best friend i could ever ask for.

A crack of lightning split its way through the sky while a rumble of thunder chased its heels. Broken pavement was soaking in this northern downpour that threatened to wash away every person present from the show in Raleigh that night. Droplets of rain created a tumultuous sound that reordered the beats of everyone's hearts within a five-mile radius. Ozone permeated all five senses as the sky descended down on the city full of souls saved by music. 

Glancing nervously at the storm raging three feet in front of him, Tyler resisted the urge to wring his hands in frustration or bite his lip. The veil created by the overhang of the stage allowed Tyler to stay dry as Josh approached him from behind. Perching on a stray amp, Josh's cotton candy locks shone in the dim illumination provided by the stadium lights. Fumbling with the round edge of his hat, Tyler looked away from his best friend and out at the retreating crowd that was headed for the convention center. Displeasure coated every feature of his face as Tyler's countenance was shaped by a mixture of sadness and frustration that flooded all of his senses. It wasn't fair that so many people had to leave after waiting for long hours in a line just to see the duo perform.

A light touch on his arm informed Tyler that Josh was attempting to get his attention. Turning, the younger of the two's eyes quickly found a scuff mark on the floor to focus intently on instead of Josh's eyes as his best friend began to speak. 

"Hey, it's going to be alright. In a few hours we'll be out there performing, and everyone will have a great night. This will be something to look back on later and laugh about. It'll be okay, Ty. Don't worry. In the meantime, should we get something recorded about this?" A crooked smile lit up Josh's face as his eyes crinkled inwards and a wisp of hair fell into the middle of his forehead. 

Tyler sent a hesitant smile back that grew larger as Josh began to make a long line of bad puns all concerning the weather around them. 

~~~~~

"Everyone had to be evacuated out of the place," Tyler stated in a solemn tone. "Uh, and, honestly we're kind of bummed. A lot of people waited in line, and then they had to get evacuated and start the line over."  
Josh was shaking his head in silent agreement over the horrible situation unfolding which the two had no control over. 

"I mean, that's b-crap right there," said Tyler. Though he had been sending glances Josh's way the whole time he had been speaking, Tyler now focused in on Josh to cue him in that he should say something too. Taking the hint, Josh focused in on the camera before fluffing his muscle tank out from his chest while speaking.

"I would be pissed. This sucks." Unfocusing his eyes from the camera to a stain on the ceiling, Josh bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry-I was the one that made it rain. I now feel really bad." Mischief lighting up his irises, Tyler jumped back into the conversation with a serious tone laced with humor. 

"Yeah. You're acting like a real dipcrap, you know that?" A small burst of laughter escaped from Josh's lips as he affirmed Tyler's statement with a hint of questioning undermining his tone. 

"I'm a dipcrap." Tyler's soft chuckle brought a large smile to both of their faces as they began to banter back and forth, a new inside joke forming between the two best friends. 

"That's our new one by the way," Tyler comments.

"Yeah, it's really easy."

"It's one word?"

"Uh, yeah, one word. Dipcrap."

"So, this weather's just being a lil' dipcrap."

~~~~~

Standing just under the eaves of the stage, Tyler turned back to affirm with Josh their plan. Coming forth, Josh nods his head once, settling in next to the taller boy. 

Half a second later, their hands are entwined. Smiles stretching past their ears to the horizon, the duo turns to send one last joy-filled look towards the crew before running out into the deluge, laughter floating up through the sky until it broke through the atmosphere. 

The initial tensing of legs launched the two straight into the downpour. Immediately, the two slightly hunched over as if to protect their organs from the onslaught of the usually peaceful element. Gripping more tightly to avoid their hands losing their hold, the entwined fingers of the men become slick with the tears of the universe. Tyler enters the stairs slightly ahead of Josh, and pulls the shorter boy behind him to ensure that Josh stays to his right. Uneven and wet with the liquid, the duo almosts slides down the short flight of stairs onto the pavement below but maintains their footing, howling with laughter the whole way down. 

Hitting the pavement first, Tyler sets off at a full sprint. Josh squeaks as he is lurched over the last few steps onto the ground, where his body begins running before his brain can register what is fully happening. Rain pelting every inch of their being, the boys dodge the various equipment and vehicles. Halfway through their journey, Josh quickly jumps into two shallow puddles, small amounts of mud covering his bright pink sneakers and soaking the ends of his black skinny jeans. Hand thrown to the sky, Josh sees Tyler mimic his movements before letting out a hushed chuckle as a gust of wind ensures that even Tyler's hat cannot protect his face from the storm. 

Approaching the wooden stairs, fingers become entwined and t-shirts become tight around bodies as they become heavy with water. Bounding steps and raised knees conquer the small mountain of transportation as feet hit the deck outside the dressing room. Lunging forwards, Tyler shoves the door to their room open as Josh stumbles over the last step in a sudden descent towards the earth. Friendly hands normally covered in black paint by this time for the show catch him and drag Josh the rest of the way into the room, where the two collapse into a heap on the cheap carpet. 

A rough kick shoves the door closed as Josh stands on wobbly legs and extends a hand to help Tyler up. Accepting, the brown-haired boy slaps his wet cap into Josh's hands once standing. Their laughter is loud enough to be heard halfway around the world as they collapse onto the cheap leather couch they had found at a garage sale. 

~~~~~

The carpet was soaking up the water from the boys' drenched clothes as Tyler and Josh nursed hot chocolate, drowning in sweatshirts and pajama pants. Bringing his knees up to his chest, Tyler took a sip of the lukewarm liquid as a smile danced across his lips. Catching the expression, Josh found a wide grin emerging from his thoughts as he moved closer to Tyler and covered the both of them in an old blanket he had found under the counter. Bumping Tyler's knees, Josh took a large swig of his drink before speaking. 

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Bumping Josh's knees in return, Tyler tugged the strings of his hoodie downward to draw the fabric closer to his face.

"Thanks, Jiwsh."

"For what, Ty?"

"For being my friend."

"Always, my man."

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe. stay alive. 
> 
> please remember that it is moments like these, that pop out of nowhere and fill your whole being with happiness, that make life amazing. i love you all. 
> 
> -sarah <3 
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr @hidefromeveryone)
> 
> (part two of lonely nights should be up soon. i'm sorry that's it been more than a week. i haven't been doing so well lately.)


End file.
